


Bad Luck

by ficbear



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Uke, M/M, Masochism, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Size Difference, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanbe's legs buckled and gave way beneath him, and he crumpled to the floor at the young daimyo's feet. "Yes, kneel and plead for mercy, " Motonari commanded, looking down at his captive with cold, imperious eyes. "Beg well, or you'll be sent straight back to your cell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

"Use what little brains you have to explain your bumbling," Motonari commanded, his voice arch and cool.

Keeping his eyes fixed on a point in the distance, Kanbe said nothing. He was starting to get used to the constant stream of insults, becoming just a little desensitised to the feeling of being berated like a disobedient servant. It still stung, that was for sure, but increasingly Kanbe was learning to detach himself from the scene, shielding himself from the worst of it with a resolute wall of silence.

"Oh, I doubt he even understands his own incompetence." As Yoshitsugu spoke, Kanbe could feel those disdainful eyes burning into his back. It really did seem at times like the only reason he'd freed Kanbe at all was to use him as a verbal punching-bag. Each 'mission' he was despatched on inevitably ended in failure, and each time he came back to the camp he was greeted with rebukes and threats to send him back to the dungeon. It all seemed to be just an elaborate game, designed to push Kanbe to his limits.

"Well, if you can't explain your failure, you can at least beg for forgiveness." The heel of Motonari's boot came down hard on the back of Kanbe's knee, knocking him off-balance. Kanbe's legs buckled and gave way beneath him, and he crumpled to the floor at the young daimyo's feet. "Yes, kneel and plead for mercy, " Motonari commanded, looking down at his captive with cold, imperious eyes. "Beg well, or you'll be sent straight back to your cell."

Kanbe remained silent. If Yoshitsugu hadn't been able to wring a word from him, then he was damned if he was going to let Motonari succeed in provoking him. Determined not to lower his eyes, he kept his head held up, and his gaze trained on the wall behind Motonari.

"Really, Kanbe…" Yoshitsugu tutted. "Adding insolence to incompetence will only make things worse for you…"

Worse. How much worse could it get, really? Being kept in a dungeon, brought out only to be humiliated and insulted, only seeing the light of day when it amused Yoshitsugu to summon him – surely even execution would have been kind, compared to this. Kanbe couldn't help but smirk. Perhaps if he held his tongue long enough, he'd provoke Yoshitsugu into an accidental mercy-killing.

"Impudent wretch!" Motonari spat. Before Kanbe could react to the anger in his tone, the sheath of the daimyo's sword struck his cheek, knocking him to the ground. The blow hurt, but being caught off-guard because he'd been daydreaming stung even more. Kanbe lay still, not moving an inch from where he'd fallen. If Motonari thought he was going to beat an apology out of him, he was going to be waiting a long time. The next blow was harder, and Kanbe struggled to bite back a grunt of pain as the young lord's boot thudded against his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. It really did seem like Motonari had snapped, and the thought made Kanbe smirk again. If he was taking a bitter enjoyment in seeing his tormentor losing control like this, then Yoshitsugu must be _loving_ it.

Kanbe's smirk faded as he realised how incredibly quiet Yoshitsugu had been during Motonari's tantrum. No taunts, no barbs, not even a laugh. He'd been around the man for long enough to know that silence was a very bad sign. Kanbe shuddered as he noticed the familiar purple smoke beginning to fill the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Motonari's voice was strident, and there was a note of panic in it. "Do you intend to poison us both, Yoshitsugu?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. I merely thought some incense might help to assuage the tension between you and our disobedient vassal. The atmosphere had become rather heated, had it not?"

"Hmph."

The young daimyo's tone was calmer now, but Kanbe wasn't the least bit reassured. Maybe they weren't going to choke to death on Yoshitsugu's poison incense, but that purple cloud they were breathing in was going to screw them over in one way or another, that was for sure.

"Get up."

Kanbe ignored Motonari's command, laying still and silent. The pleasure of being contrary was just too sweet to resist, even if it meant he'd be ordered back to his cell with Motonari's next breath.

"Always so perversely determined to exacerbate your situation, aren't you, Kanbe? Perhaps this will change your mind." One bandaged hand stretched out, and a glint of metal caught Kanbe's eye. He cried out instinctively.

"The key!" Kanbe's words were more of a moan, and he pushed himself up to his knees clumsily as a surge of energy rushed through him. " _You!_ You… had it all this time…"

"Oh, you want this, do you?" Yoshitsugu's voice was smooth and light, with just a hint of mockery. "How much, I wonder…"

The key clattered to the floor behind Motonari's feet, and Kanbe felt himself barging past the young daimyo before he'd consciously decided to make a grab for it. His shoulder collided with Motonari's thigh, hard enough to knock the young man clean over, and Motonari fell backwards to the floor with a cry of outrage. Still undeterred, Kanbe's heart pounded with exhilaration as his bound hands stretched out towards the key and his fingers brushed the cold metal.

"That's enough, Kanbe."

His body froze, and the familiar pull of Yoshitsugu's magic caught hold of him, keeping him just out of reach of the key. Kanbe's muscles strained against it, but struggling was useless. That magic was as unbreakable as the shackles around his wrists. A groan of frustration hummed in Kanbe's throat.

"You really should be more careful," Yoshitsugu said, waving his hand briefly. The magic that held Kanbe in place suddenly began to pull him upward, dragging him by the chain of his shackles, first to his feet and then up into the air. Kanbe found himself wordlessly grimacing in horror as he began to realise what his captor intended.  Yoshitsugu continued, sounding almost embarrassed. "My apologies, Motonari. I'll have this fool taken back to his cell and whipped. He won't behave so brutishly again, I assure you."

"No," the young daimyo spat, as he got to his feet. Motonari's usually pale cheeks were pinker now, and his tone was beginning to sound more like that of the Dark King, ragged and angry. "I'll do it myself."

"Of course, as you wish…"

Kanbe strained against the magic that held him still, trying to keep sight of Yoshitsugu as he floated across to the other side of the room. Motonari walked across with him, out of sight, and there was the crisp, metallic sound of a clasp being unfastened, followed by a soft grunt of approval from the young lord.

"Wait, no, you can't…" Kanbe fought with all his might against Yoshitsugu's magic, helplessly trying to flail his arms and legs, muttering protests that he knew very well would be ignored. He was going to be beaten, probably half to death, while that damned Yoshitsugu looked on and laughed.

"You're a buffoon _and_ a coward, then? I have pawns who can bear punishment more stoically than you." Motonari's laughter was bitter. A hand roughly grabbed the back of Kanbe's jacket, and then there was a single sharp tearing sound as the back of it was sliced open. The straps of Kanbe's chestplate followed soon after, and in moments his torso was bare and exposed. The touch of the warm air against his skin would have been welcome in any other situation, but as it was, Kanbe couldn't suppress a shudder.

The first blow struck him hard across the shoulder blades, and the tails of the lash dug into his flesh like fingernails. Kanbe bit his lip and bore it, waiting silently for the next stroke. His heart thumped in his chest, far too fast and loud. Yoshitsugu's incense was taking effect, carrying him away like a leaf on a raging river. Motonari's lash struck again, lower this time, laying a trail of bitter heat across Kanbe's back. Still he kept quiet, only the heaviness of his breathing giving away his discomfort. He wouldn't cry out, not for a dog like Motonari.

There was a pause, a few moments of relief, and then the blows began again. The pain was bad, but even worse was the creeping feeling of arousal that accompanied each stroke of the lash. Kanbe's pulse throbbed in his throat, his blood burning and coursing through his immobilised limbs, as his cock began to stiffen and ache. Being beaten was one thing, but being forced to enjoy it was too much to bear silently. " _Damn you_ , Yoshitsugu…" he hissed, clenching his fists and struggling all the more against his bonds, even as his body arched into the blows.

The outburst only seemed to provoke Motonari more. The young daimyo certainly had strength locked away in that apparently fragile body, Kanbe had to give him that. Each blow of the thin leather straps bit into Kanbe's flesh keenly enough to wring a reluctant groan from his throat. But even over his own cries of pain, Kanbe could hear Motonari's breath growing shallow and fast, and soon the strokes of the lash were accompanied by the faintest little grunts of effort and satisfaction, mingling in with the deeper, harsher sound of Kanbe's own groans. Occasionally a soft chuckle that could only belong to Yoshitsugu followed those cries, and that laughter was the worst injury of all.

The force holding him in place suddenly released its hold, and Kanbe dropped to his knees, landing heavily and slumping forward to support himself on his bound wrists. He didn't even attempt to stand up, to make a run for it while he could. There was no point. Even through the fog of his jumbled thoughts, Kanbe knew he had no chance. He was at their mercy, nothing more than a pawn to be toyed with, and his indignation was rapidly being drowned out by the insistent pull of the desire burning in his flesh.

"Down." The cold metal of a boot heel pushed down on Kanbe's back, cruelly hard against the weals that covered his skin, forcing him to lie prone. Even as Motonari withdrew his foot and stepped back, Kanbe held the position. Whatever was coming next, he could take it. _Had_ to take it. What choice did he have?

It was moot anyway. Soon enough, Yoshitsugu's magic gripped Kanbe again, flipping him over like a ragdoll and pushed him down to the ground once more. Kanbe's back blazed as it pressed against the hard wooden floor, and he let out a low, hissing wince of pain. He cast his eyes about until they settled on Motonari, who was quickly and efficiently undressing. Kanbe had seen men strip before - slow and teasing, or hurried and eager to show themselves to their lover - but this was nothing like that. Motonari undressed as if there were no-one else in the room, as if Kanbe were just a piece of furniture, not meeting his gaze even once.

Being ignored was humiliating, but at least this way Kanbe could get a good look at the now naked young man without fear of being noticed, and he drank in the sight eagerly. Normally he would have been at least a little more restrained, but that smoke of Yoshitsugu's seemed to have brought all of his urges right up to the surface, and now they were impossible to ignore. So he looked, long and hard, at every bit of Motonari's bare flesh. The young daimyo was all pale skin and slender limbs - so different to the men Kanbe had been with before, so different to his own body, that he almost didn't seem real. The sight of him was too tempting, and Kanbe couldn't help but strain uselessly against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to seize Motonari and enjoy that delicate body.

Motonari knelt down and began to unfasten Kanbe's trousers, only pausing at the sound of Yoshitsugu's voice.

"Here." Yoshitsugu stretched out his hand to offer a small vial to the young lord. "Do be careful, Motonari. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on this oaf."

Motonari's eyes were glazed and dark, full of obvious lust, as he looked up at Yoshitsugu and accepted the vial. Kanbe winced at the stab of envy he felt while he watched, and tried to push the feeling aside. What did it matter, really, who Motonari was looking at or thinking about, when those soft hands were on Kanbe's own flesh? _He_ was the one being grasped so hungrily, slicked with oil so diligently, stroked and readied so eagerly. It was Kanbe himself who would get to enjoy Motonari's body, even if the young man wouldn't throw him a single glance.

"Slowly now, don't rush yourself." Yoshitsugu's warning sounded more condescending than concerned, but it didn't seem to bother Motonari. He nodded as he swung his leg across to straddle Kanbe, and lowered himself down slowly, keeping a tight hold on the base of Kanbe's shaft. Motonari's ass was impossibly hot and tight, almost too tight, and Kanbe could barely believe that a body that slender would accommodate him, no matter how slowly and carefully Motonari took it. The young daimyo worked his way down inch by inch until he'd impaled himself fully on Kanbe's cock, moaning softly each time his flesh was forced to spread wider around it. Kanbe tried in vain to buck his hips, desperate to move inside Motonari, to feel more of that maddening tightness stroking his shaft. If he'd been free, he would have grabbed hold of that narrow waist with both hands and given Motonari the hard fucking he so obviously needed. Immobilised as he was, though, all Kanbe could do was lie there and silently will Motonari to move his hips ever faster.

The young lord was breathing hard now as he rode Kanbe, working the tight, grasping muscles of his ass agonisingly slowly up and down along the length of Kanbe's cock. One pale hand slipped down to wrap around Motonari's own shaft, stroking it in time with the rhythm of his hips. Every so often he gave a hungry little moan and quickened his pace, and before long Motonari was riding Kanbe hard and fast, slamming his ass down almost violently with each downstroke. This was much more like it; Kanbe could feel the beginnings of a climax stirring in him now, building with each stroke of Motonari's hips. His lips curled into a wry smile. If he was going to be used like this, ignored and treated like a toy, then at least he was going to have the satisfaction of coming in Motonari's ass. The thought of filling the arrogant boy up with his come was just too good, and Kanbe groaned loudly, picturing Motonari's skin spattered with his seed.

"You," Motonari spat, suddenly locking eyes with Kanbe as if he'd only just noticed his presence, "be _silent_." The young daimyo's palm struck Kanbe viciously across the cheek, and the back of his hand followed soon after. Kanbe bit back a yelp of pain, and tensed as Motonari's hand seized his throat, squeezing it tightly. "If you dare make another sound, I'll wrap that chain of yours around your neck and choke the breath out of you, is that clear?"

Kanbe stared up at him silently, unable to move his head enough to nod, and not daring to speak.

"Better." Motonari's looked away, bringing his gaze back up to Yoshitsugu, and his expression softened once more as he began to move again. That tight hand stayed locked around Kanbe's throat, however, a constant reminder of Motonari's threat even as the young man began to writhe and grind against Kanbe once more. As menacing as it was, part of Kanbe couldn't help but find the hand squeezing his throat thrilling, and it became ever harder to stifle the groans he knew would provoke another bout of Motonari's anger.

Motonari's hand began to move faster, his moans grew louder, and Kanbe silently cursed him for it; those hungry little noises were too exciting, and as much as Kanbe wanted to come, he was risking his life if he lost control. The tight heat of Motonari's flesh surrounding his cock was sweet enough to push him right up to the edge, without the young lord groaning and gasping like a whore as he rode him. The threat of being choked to death at Motonari's hands should have chased all the lust out of Kanbe, but it only made him want the young man more. Biting back another groan, Kanbe cursed himself too, for being weak enough to think it might be worth it.

"Yoshitsugu, you…" Motonari murmured, working his hand faster over his cock, "…planned this all… didn't you? Damn you…" Throwing his head back, Motonari cried out raggedly as he began to come. Kanbe watched, holding his breath, stifling a moan as the young lord's grip tightened around his throat. Motonari climaxed in long, wrenching convulsions, shuddering as he coated Kanbe's chest and stomach with his come, writhing and bucking until the last waves of pleasure overwhelmed him.

Kanbe strained against his bonds as Motonari pushed himself up and got to his feet, unwilling to let it end so soon, but it was useless. All he could do was lie there and watch as the young daimyo cleaned himself up. Motonari dressed hurriedly, and left immediately, throwing only a brief embarrassed glance at Yoshitsugu as he made his way out of the room. Yoshitsugu followed soon after, releasing the magic that held Kanbe with a slight wave of his hand as he left.

He was dazed and in pain, but even so, Kanbe was still almost painfully aroused, and for the first time in what seemed like hours he had the freedom to move his limbs. As humiliating as it was, he had no intention of missing an opportunity to get some satisfaction. Kanbe pushed himself up onto his knees, and brought his shackled hands down to his lap, groaning out loud without inhibitions now as his fingers curled around to grasp his cock.

The door swung open, and the clatter of several pairs of boots interrupted the silence. "Up you get, prisoner. Lord Yoshitsugu has ordered that you to be taken back to your cell." The guard's voice dripped with smug amusement as he and the others hauled Kanbe up by the arms, yanking his hands out of reach of his groin. Kanbe groaned in frustration.  He'd missed his chance, probably the only chance he was going to get anytime soon. He struggled uselessly against his shackles, as the guards began to drag him out of the room, and cursed his never-ending bad luck.


End file.
